


Long Distance Calls

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationships, Modern AU, Reader Insert, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call Philip after your first week of college and your first week apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I just finished my second day of college classes and I'm dead. I wrote this real quick so I hope y'all like it.

You drummed your fingers on your desk in anticipation as your computer rang. You were trying to FaceTime your boyfriend Philip.

You were both freshmen in college and had been dating for the last three years. There was no way you two would break up just because you were going to college four hours apart. You had just finished your first week of classes and wanted to tell Philip about it to his face.

Thankfully he picked up. His smile was so wide it took up your entire computer screen.

“(Y/N)! How are you, babe?”

You smiled as well. “Tired, but I'm alive. You?”

“I have plenty of homework awaiting me this weekend.” He told you about his classes and you told him yours.

“I miss you a lot, Phil, but I really feel at home,” you said. “Like I'm supposed to be here, you know?”

“Yeah. Columbia’s amazing. I just wish you were here to share it with me.”

“Same here.” You talked for almost another hour about your new friends and your professors and whether you’d visit each other in the future.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Phil. Talk tomorrow?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
